


Happy Birthday, Hoshi!

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Happy birthday, Hoshi! Set in Season 1. (10/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Travis and Hoshi walked down the hall, both clad in Pajamas, carrying small bags containing their toiletries. "Tonight sounds like fun," Hoshi said delightedly. "I can't wait!"

Travis looked intently at Hoshi. "But remember, this was _supposed_ to be a surprise party. So don't tell anyone that I told you, and act surprised!"

"Yeah, yeah—don't worry. It's not your fault—I made you tell me. After all, how else could you get me to come to your cabin in my PJ's, and then walk to the mess? It was sort of an odd invite—sleep over party with Travis? Bit unusual." Hoshi smiled.

"Um, well, I couldn't figure out a way to get you down here without..."

"But a sleep-over party? In the mess? With you and T'Pol?" Hoshi snickered. "Unlikely." Travis looked at her, plaintively.

"Don't worry, I promise to act appropriately." Hoshi replied, laughing, as they approached the cafeteria doors. Travis was about to open the doors when Hoshi turned towards him, whispering, "let's give 'em something to talk about." Hoshi grinned at him, and Travis smiled hesitantly. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, as Hoshi reached past him and triggered the door switch. The doors burst open.

"Surprise!" the crowd inside the cafeteria shouted, tossing streamers and confetti at Hoshi and Travis.

Hoshi turned towards Travis, beaming. "A birthday party! Travis, you remembered!" Delighted, Hoshi hugged Travis and kissed him soundly. Travis, at first a bit stiff in her arms, began to relax and play into the moment, his arms coming around her as he deepened the kiss. Hoshi broke away gently, whispering, very softly, "nice, Travis." He looked into her eyes, and replied, just loud enough for those closest to them to hear, "Happy birthday, love." Hoshi laughed and turned towards the crowd.

* * *

"Are you all right, Malcolm?" Trip said loudly over the din in the cafeteria. He peered down into Malcolm's face. "You look kind of pale..." Malcolm gave Trip a withering stare. Trip continued, quickly, "I mean, paler than normal, and all. You ok?"

"Yes, fine, commander," Malcolm replied stiffly. He took a deep breath and mustered a grin. With more cheer, he said, loud enough to be heard over the celebration, "fine, fine. Just need another of these," as he indicated the dark amber drink in his hand, swirling it in the glass, then downing it quickly. He gasped, "no problems," then started coughing. Trip patted him on the back, then held up his own full glass. He leaned towards Malcolm, looked him directly in the eyes, and said, quietly, "To Hoshi." He cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. Malcolm smiled slightly. He then poured another swig into his own glass and joined Trip in the toast. "To Hoshi," he said quietly, glancing in her direction. "Cheers."

* * *

Still by the door, Hoshi stood surrounded by her friends, talking animatedly. Travis' arm was still draped across her shoulder. "This feels good" she thought to herself, leaning into him a bit. She then felt herself tugged away as Liz grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "Something I should know about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Hoshi grinned, sheepishly. "No, nothing," she said softly. Pulling Liz further from the crowd, she whispered, "we just wanted to liven up the evening a bit."

"Well," Liz replied, "you've certainly done that!" Their conversation was interrupted by Captain Archer.

"May I speak with you, Hoshi?"

"Yes, sir," Hoshi replied as she looked regretfully at Liz.

Archer gently took hold of Hoshi's arm, pulling her aside. He whispered in her ear. "I'd like to take this opportunity to say happy birthday, I'm glad you're aboard," he said softly as the crowd milled around them.

"Thank you, sir," Hoshi replied quietly. "I'm glad to be here."

"You know I have to ask..." he smiled. Hoshi smiled back.

"It's nothing, sir. We just wanted to give people something to talk about."

"Ah," replied Jonathan. Looking at Hoshi, he continued, "Well, you know, if there were something between you and Travis..." Hoshi tried to interrupt, but Jonathan cut her off, "...or between anyone in the crew, that would be fine." Jonathan smiled and released her arm, turning to speak to others in the room.

"Um", Hoshi said to herself as the captain moved away. "Ok," she thought. She looked around at the people assembled in the room, trying to find Travis, and instead spied Malcolm next to Trip. Unlike the rest of the assembly, who, judging from the noise-level alone, were definitely having a good time, Malcolm looked uncomfortable. "I wonder what's going on with him?" Hoshi pondered, as she watched Trip and Malcolm raise their glasses and drink. Trip patted Malcolm on the back, then wandered away towards the lavs. Malcolm stood, walked over to the punch bowl, filled his cup, and then flopped down in a chair at an unoccupied table. She saw him reach into his boot and pull out a flask, part of the contents of which he added to his punch, turning the liquid a dark amber. He swirled the glass, and then he drank it in one quick gulp. He took a deep breath, put his glass down, and sat back in his chair.

Hoshi tried to catch his eye, but he seemed to be completely engrossed in, of all things, a potted plant on the table in front of him. Noting the empty liquor glass in his hand and his vaguely despondent demeanor, she decided to wander over.

Hoshi pushed her way through the crowd, exchanging birthday congratulations and comments with several of the crew as she tried to make her way over to Malcolm's table. Just as she was about to reach her destination, Trip slid in front of her.

"How ya doin', Hosh?" Trip asked. He seemed a bit unsteady on his feet, and she could smell alcohol on his breath. He grabbed her shoulder for support as he swayed, jostled by the activity of the crowd around him.

"Been having a good time, Commander?" Hoshi asked, taking a step back from Trip.

"Great, just great," Trip replied. "Been waitin' for you to get here, me and Malcolm here..." Trip stared around him, finally locating Malcolm at a nearby table, and gesturing vaguely towards him. "We been drinkin' some really great stuff that he...hey, you want some?" Before Hoshi could respond, Trip pulled her by the arm and dragged her over to Malcolm's table.

"Malcolm!" Trip boomed loudly, sitting down at the table as he put one arm around Malcolm, jostling him out of his reverie. Trip then reached up and pulled Hoshi into the seat next to him. "Hosh here needs a drink! Where's that stiff...that stuff you brought?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Malcolm placed his flask on the table. Looking at Hoshi, Trip said, "It's a bit harsh, but its potency outweighs its lack of..." he waved his arm floridly, searching for the right word. "...couth?"

"Isn't the punch potent enough on its own?" Hoshi asked Trip, glancing over at a still silent Malcolm. "Is he blushing?" she thought to herself.

"Nah, well, maybe yeah, but this stuff makes it better," replied Trip, enthusiastically. "Have a seat, give it a try!" Trip indicated the seat next to Malcolm, and Hoshi slid over. Trip placed one hand on Hoshi's shoulder, and the other on Malcolm's. Turning to Malcolm, he said, "offer the lady a drink, will ya, Malcolm? I'm off to...where was I going? That's right! Be right back!" As Hoshi turned towards Malcolm, Trip caught Malcolm's gaze and grinned, giving him a thumb's up sign. His semi-drunken demeanor suddenly gone, he then moved hastily away from the table, leaving Malcolm and Hoshi alone.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, Hoshi," Malcolm said quietly. "Trip was just being..."

"Trip."

"Yes."

There was a pause. Hoshi looked at Malcolm, and he blushed again and looked away.

"How about that drink?" Hoshi asked, smiling, indicating the flask with one hand. Malcolm grinned slightly and poured some of the liquid into his glass, then slid it over to Hoshi. She picked it up, took a sip, and gasped, choking, "Oh...my..."

"It's not much better in the punch," smiled Malcolm, as he reached over and patted Hoshi's back lightly. As she stopped choking, Malcolm's patting transitioned into more of a rub.

"Thank you," she said, grimacing. "Good stuff." Malcolm stopped rubbing her back, but his hand remained resting, lightly, on the back of her chair.

"That was quite an entrance you made," Malcolm said cautiously. He turned his gaze away from Hoshi, looking towards the front of the room where Travis was now standing with a few friends. "I didn't realize that you and Travis..."

"We aren't," interrupted Hoshi quickly. Malcolm jumped slightly, almost imperceptibly, and turned slightly towards her. "I mean, we just...did what we did to turn up the heat a bit." Hoshi smiled, leaning in towards Malcolm a bit. "Sort of a joke, get people talking, you know..." Malcolm leaned in further towards her. They sat, both facing slightly forward, neither looking directly at the other, but so close that their shoulders were almost touching.

"So there's nothing going on with Travis?" he said softly.

"No, he's cute and all, but..."

Malcolm turned his face towards her. He could see her profile. Then Hoshi turned her face towards his, and a lock of her hair fell forward over her eyes. He reached up to tuck it, gently, behind her ear.

"Good," he said quietly.

* * *

Travis, standing by the food table, was peering over the heads of the crowd, trying to find Hoshi. He caught sight of her sitting at a table with Malcolm, and he was just about to make his way over when he saw Malcolm reach over to Hoshi and brush her hair back from her face.

"Those two seem to be having a bit of a moment." Trip said softly, sliding up beside Travis.

"Yeah," replied Travis quietly, continuing to look in Hoshi's direction.

"Is that ok with you?" asked Trip. Travis looked at Trip in surprise. Trip continued, "After all, that was quite an entrance you made."

"Yeah, nothing like a good, old-fashioned, public display of affection to get people talking."

"Something I should know about you and Hoshi?"

"No...actually, that was a sort of a joke. All Hoshi's idea. Get people talking, you know?"

"Right...odd choice."

"Well, under that quiet exterior, Hoshi's actually pretty strange." At Trip's questioning look, Travis continued, "Good strange, not weird strange."

"So there's nothing going on between you and Hoshi?"

"No," Travis replied, looking back over towards Hoshi.

"Would you like there to be?"

Travis paused for a moment, still looking at Hoshi. "Ah...actually...no. I like being friends with Hoshi. I don't want to spoil that." Travis turned towards Trip and gave him a wistful grin. "But that kiss was amazing. Felt that one in my toes, you know what I mean?"

Trip sighed, and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

Hoshi could feel the heat from Malcolm's hand as it brushed against the side of her face. She leaned into it, then froze. Malcolm looked into her eyes and, seeing the surprise there, carefully withdrew his hand and moved slightly away from her.

Hoshi was almost afraid to look at Malcolm's face. She could still feel the shock of what he'd just said, of what he _meant_ , in the pit of her stomach. "I've never thought of him in that way," she said to herself. "Not that I couldn't...he's just so different from the men I usually like." She turned towards him.

"Malcolm, I..."

Malcolm cut her off. "It's ok, Hoshi. I apologise. I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's ok, I just wasn't expecting...I didn't realize that..."

"Right. Well," Malcolm interrupted, standing abruptly, a bit unsteady on his feet. He grabbed onto the back of her chair for support, accidentally brushing her shoulder and then quickly withdrawing his hand. He gave her a tiny, tight grin. "I feel like a right idiot. Anyway, ah, happy birthday," he said as he turned and walked away from her table.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi called out as he retreated towards the doors. She rose from her seat just as Travis and Trip approached her table.

"Things ok over here, Hoshi?" Trip asked, watching Malcolm make his unsteady way towards the cafeteria doors.

Hoshi sat back down. "I'm not quite sure what just happened."

Sliding into the seat next to hers, Travis said "What do you mean? Things seemed to be getting pretty chummy between you and Malcolm." Travis nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah, he...it was nice, but...I was so surprised." Hoshi peered over at Trip, now sitting next to Travis. "He's usually so officious. So much the proper officer. I wasn't expecting, ah...," she paused, and turned back towards Travis. "I don't think I handled that at all well."

Travis and Trip spoke at the same time. Travis saying, "what exactly happened between you two?" and Trip saying, "Um, maybe I should try to catch him."

"Yeah, let him know that...no," Hoshi said, standing. "I think I need to talk to him myself." She grinned sheepishly at Travis and Trip, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Hoshi rang the com panel outside Malcolm's quarters. He opened the door a moment later, looking slightly disheveled, like he'd just thrown his shirt on and run his hands through his hair. "Cute", Hoshi thought as she appraised him in the doorway. "Disheveled Malcolm is not a bad thing." "Malcolm," Hoshi said, "I think we need to talk." She saw him take a breath and straighten his shoulders. He paused before replying.

"Come in," Malcolm finally said, formally, waving her into the room. The door shut behind them. Before Hoshi could speak, Malcolm continued, "I apologise for what I did back in the mess. My guard was down. I shouldn't have done that."

Walking into the room, Hoshi replied, "I'm not saying I didn't like it, Malcolm. You just shocked the heck out of me. You're normally so proper, and..."

"Uptight?" Malcolm said with a very slight grin.

"I wasn't going to say that, no."

Malcolm gently touched her arm, and guided her back towards the door. "Again, I apologise. It won't happen again."

Hoshi turned in his grasp, to face him. Their faces were inches apart. She looked up into his eyes. "Why not?"

Hoshi could feel Malcolm's breath hasten, a tremble in the hand on her arm, as he gazed down at her. She reached up with one hand, softly brushing a finger along his jaw, and to his lips. She leaned in and kissed him, lightly, on the cheek. She then smiled, turned, and left.

As Malcolm's door shut behind her, Hoshi paused in the corridor. "Happy birthday, indeed," she thought to herself, then making her way back to the party.


End file.
